Disney Joins the Fight: The 78th Games SYOT
by algebraniac
Summary: You're typical SYOT... Except this year, it's the children of Disney characters entering the Capitol's petty little game. Submit a tribute, and watch as these precious Disney children get in touch with their inner dark side. SYOT collab with SylviaHunterofArtemis. 7/24 spots filled. SYOT OPEN
1. Chapter 1: SYOT Info

**I know, I know, another SYOT. This one's a collab with SylviaHunterofArtemis. We'll try to update once a week after we get all tributes.**

 **Please submit by PM! If we are in need of tributes, then we'll take by review! Sorry guests!**

 **Send Pms to either SylviaHunterofArtemis or me (titled Disney- (name of tribute here))**

 _ **Information:**_

 **They can be kids of any Disney couples, or be any species of Disney characters (ex. Fairy, Mermaid, etc.)**

 **Ages are normal for the games**

 _ **Fill-out:**_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Build and height:

Species/Child of:

Preferred Districts:

Family:

Friends:

Reaping outfit:

Reaped or volunteered?:

Reason/Reaction:

Token:

Strengths (at least two at most five):

Weaknesses (same):

Costume ideas?:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

Private interview skill presented/what they do during them:

Anything else?:

Yes or no

Bloodbath character?:

Go to Cornucopia?:

Open to romance?:

Open to allies?:


	2. Chapter 2: Tribute List

**_~Updated 8/14~_**

 ** _~Updated 8/15~_**

 _~District One~_

Male: Valarious Styx, 18, Son of Hercules and Meg -Submitted by AnnabeththeTributeThatLived

Female: Eversnow Frost, 16, Daughter of Elsa and Jack Frost -submitted by the wonderful SylviaHunterofArtemis

 _~District Two~_

Male:

Female: Calliac Meredith (16) Daughter of Merida- submitted by Fire Without a Flame

 _~District Three~_

Male:

Female:

 _~District Four~_

Male:

Female: Allyson Little, Daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric -submitted by Bookreader9

 _~District Five~_

Male:

Female:

 _~District Six~_

Male:

Female:

 _~District Seven~_

Male:

Female: Fayette "Fay" Pan, 15, child of Peter Pan and Wendy Darling -submitted by AztecPrincess15

 _~District Eight~_

Male:

Female: Aviva Torelene, 13, Daughter of Maleficent, submitted by algebraniac

 _~District Nine~_

Male:

Female:

 _~District Ten~_

Male:

Female:

 _~District Eleven~_

Male:

Female:

 _~District Twelve~_

Male:

Female: Winter Snow, 14 -submitted by EverlastingImpression


	3. Chapter 3: Prologue

**Hi guys, algebraniac here! Just so you guys know, there are still spots open, so feel free to submit some tributes. I hope you guys like the prologue, it's kinda short but the chapters will get longer.**

* * *

"I've called you all here to this meeting concerning the matter of the 78th games," The Head Gamemaker began. **"** Due to some… _Recent_ developments, there's been some modifications to this year's games. Instead of reaping from the Districts, we will reap from… a select few families." Murmurs of confusion rippled through the room. "Now, don't get me wrong, watching the districts suffer is quite fun," she continued with a devilish smirk etched across her face, "But we are in for a far more _entertaining_ games this year." The Head Gamemaker pushed a button on the remote in her right hand. The screen flickered to life.

Capitol scientists were hurrying about the room, some at computers testing calculations, others up and fussing around what seemed to be a portal. A female scientist in her early thirties walked into the portal with a gas mask over her face. A split second later, she ran back out, screaming.

"R-rats!" An older scientist tried to coax some answers out of her, when a voice rang out through the room.

"I'm not a rat!" said the voice, which belonged to a black-colored mouse in red trousers and yellow shoes. "I'm a mouse. Mickey Mouse, in fact."

"And I'm Minnie Mouse!" said a more high-pitch voice. Another mouse stood next to the one in trousers. This mouse wore a pink dress and bow with white polka dots.

A small mouse peeked out from behind Minnie.

"My name is Mitchie Mouse," said the little mouse. Scientists began doing measurements, as peacekeepers put the mouse family into tanks. The screen fades to black.

The Head Gamemaker turned back to her colleagues. "The Mouse family, along with several other families, have already been taken into custody. Peacekeepers are currently raiding this fantasy world, and we should have the rest of the population within the week." She smiled once again. "And they shall make the most interesting games yet."


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

_**Hi guys. Just a little Author's note.**_

 _ **WE HAVEN'T ABANDONED YOU!**_

 _ **Sylvia and I are kinda waiting for the spots to fill up. As soon as more spots fill up there will be chapters, I promise. :)**_


End file.
